This invention relates to an interfacial process for the production of high molecular weight polycarbonates wherein high molecular weight prepolymers are first formed using motionless mixers and then coupled to form the polycarbonates.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,740 that polycarbonates can be made from the usual monomers using a series of mixing tubes and residence time tubes. However, this known process is designed to produce emulsions which are then difficult to process for the recovery of the polycarbonate resins. Other related processes for the production of polycarbonates are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,974,126 and 3,530,094 but none of these patents teach the making of high molecular weight prepolymers and the polymerization thereof.